


被对方发现自己在写彼此的H同人文可怎么办？

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 绿绳太太的点梗，“帝韦伯是两个作家大佬，面上是朋友或竞争对手，实际上都怀着小心思，然后在大家搞rps的论坛上写自己跟对方的同人文，最后当面掉码的老梗～(*≧ω≦)”
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 14





	被对方发现自己在写彼此的H同人文可怎么办？

年末总是有各种各样的聚会，F市的五星饭店门口也停满了豪车。今天是M出版社的年会，公司旗下的作家都应邀参加了年会。年会采取自助餐的模式，就是为了让平时忙于写稿少有交流的编辑和作家们能借此机会好好交流促进感情。还会有影视制作公司的人出席，主要是为了往后洽谈书籍改编电影电视剧的事宜做铺垫。  
而作为小说类作家的焦点，一个足有2米的大汉被一群人簇拥着，光看他外表谁也想不到他竟然是个文字工作者。白色的西装将他衬托的猿背蜂腰，红色的头发与胡子茂密地在他脸上生长，赤色的眼眸熠熠生辉，谈话间总是发出爽朗洪亮的笑声。  
男人的名字是伊斯坎达尔，近几年炙手可热的当红作家，已经出版进十部以历史题材为主的小说，每一部都叫好叫座并纷纷翻拍成电视剧播出，被认为是M出版社最大的摇钱树。今年出版的新作《大战略》更是独占销售榜鳌头，以公元前3世纪的欧洲大陆为背景上演了一场波澜壮阔征服之战。现在正在和他攀谈的正是著名的影视公司，看来这部小说的电视剧翻拍也已经箭在弦上。  
“晚上好，伊斯坎达尔先生。”向他打招呼的是个年轻男子，他留着及腰的长发，黑色的西装将他的肤色衬托得极为苍白，细瘦的身体看起来细瘦高挑，脸上看起来有一丝疲惫眉宇间有几条细细的皱纹。  
男子名为韦伯.维尔维特，是三年前出道的推理小说作家，目前正在撰写名为《君主埃尔梅罗二世事件簿》的系列推理小说，已经出版了两册在推理爱好者的圈子里颇受好评。  
“哦，小子晚上好。今晚菜色不错，一会金闪闪组了个私人酒局，你要不要来？”伊斯坎达尔很喜欢眼前的男人，他们大概是在2年前认识，同样也是一个这样的大型酒会。那时韦伯刚获得了国内的推理小说奖，有迪卢木多介绍给众人。  
“十分抱歉，在下不善饮酒，况且...”名为韦伯的男子这样说着，眼神也有了一丝游移。  
“老师！稿子您什么时候能给我呀！您已经拖了半个月了，再不交稿我真的会被总编骂的！”是一个清朗的女声，从人群的另一端跑来，一边跑一边这样说。“啊，伊斯坎达尔先生。实，实在抱歉，我是不是打扰到你们了？”当少女跑到跟前时发现著名的大作家也在眼前，怕生的性子一下使她红了脸，甚至想要躲到韦伯身后才好。  
“如您所见，在下不才，今晚还是得继续赶稿才好。”韦伯这样说着，“那么，恕在下先告辞了。”便转身带着自己的责编离开了酒会。  
“小子每次都是来打个招呼就走，明明线上聊天的时候话还会再多一点。”这样想着的伊斯坎达尔意犹未尽地看着对方远去的身影，而他也再次被好几家影视公司的人围在了中间。

回到公寓。  
“啊————！”男人完全抛弃了在酒会上矜持的模样，整个人栽倒在沙发上。“和Rider说上话了！啊————！是活的rider！”连声音都比酒会上那个沉稳的男声高了几度，一副只有18岁少年的样子。  
韦伯口中的rider指的便是伊斯坎达尔，这是在某个私人聊天室里才会使用的代号，虽然他们在网络上的互动还算良好，但一到了现实里的韦伯还是会不由自主地紧张。像是刚才那样短短几句的对话，却要他花上好几个小时做心理准备。更不要提突然邀请他参加什么私人酒局，那简直是个甜美的陷阱，万一自己不慎喝多将喜欢的心意脱口而出，大概就万劫不复了。  
“老师，您的稿子呢？”看见倒在沙发上的老师，少女小心翼翼地询问道。少女的名字叫做格蕾，是编辑部派给韦伯的责编，刚刚毕业就被分派给获奖作家做责编让这个女孩诚惶诚恐。然而这大概是编辑部的一时大意，未能发现这个表面上看起来温文尔雅的男人，其实是个拖稿狂。没有更换责编原因有二：一是为时已晚，再找编辑已经无人敢接；二是格蕾本人十分有干劲和耐心，不好打消她的斗志。于是虽然韦伯一直喊着来不及，却从来没有出现过什么纰漏，两个人就这样组成了一个不思议的组合。  
“桌子上。”韦伯抬起手指了指书桌，稿子他下午已经写好，若是格蕾不出现他也会以赶稿为借口离开。  
“明明已经写完了，那您为什么不答应伊斯坎达尔先生的邀请呢？”格蕾一边检查着桌子上的书稿，一边询问。“明明我可以自己来老师家拿稿子的。”这几年的相处让她大概能猜测到老师对伊斯坎达尔的心意，然而却不理解明明喜欢着对方的老师却总是像怕生的野猫一样不愿意与对方亲近。  
“再和那个王者多在一起半分钟，我可能就要爆炸了。”韦伯从沙发上坐起身，将柔软的布艺抱枕抱在怀里。“Lady，辛苦你了，还特地来我这里取稿子。”  
“老师您客气了，我这边还要回出版社送去校对，先告辞了。”格蕾十分有礼地向韦伯道别，便离开了韦伯的住所。  
屋里只剩下了韦伯一个人，他静静地发了会呆，当脑子里伊斯坎达尔爽朗的笑脸和与自己打招呼时亲切的模样盘旋了好久以后，他站起身走向自己的笔记本电脑。

韦伯.维尔维特，小有名气的推理小说作家，有一个秘密。他在某RPS论坛上注册了一个账号，在那里更新以自己和伊斯坎达尔为cp的同人小说。  
这件看起来荒唐可笑的事情要追述到半年前，一个深夜，被截稿死线逼得快要发疯的韦伯，像是逃避现实一样干脆在社交媒体上摸鱼。鬼使神差地他点进了一个讨论作者的论坛，起初只是想要看看读者对自己的评价，但他在论坛的角落里看到了一些让人在意的单字组合，像是什么闪恩，双王，亚梅。根据他前几分钟的浏览得知自己的代称大概就是韦伯和二世两种，而伊斯坎达尔不知为何粉丝们都爱喊他大帝，不过形容那位王者倒是贴切。再一次鬼使神差地，他输了一个关键词：帝韦伯。点击搜索，刷的一下出现了好几页搜索结果，包含着两人出席活动时同框的照片，两人在社交平台互动引出的关系分析，以及同人小说。大部分都写得乏善可陈，很多文章里都把自己写的过分傲娇，甚至少女心泛滥。这让他因为常年赶稿而脆弱的胃又隐隐地痛了起来。  
“What the fuck?”这位来自英国的绅士下意识地爆了粗口，在一个注明高H后缀的标题前他停下了滚动滑轮的手，那是一篇显示初次编辑于五个月前的文章，基本保持着每周一次的更新频次。这可能是那晚最后一次鬼使神差，他点了进去。

伊斯坎达尔宽大的手摸向了韦伯的胯部，那里已经隆起。  
“不，不可以...”韦伯想要抵抗那双手的抚摸，却没有多少力气，他的抗拒声更像是春药一般点燃着伊斯坎达尔的欲火。两人吻在了一起，唇齿相交之间发出了清晰的水泽声。韦伯不善此道，很快便因为缺氧而满脸潮红，“至少，请不要在这里...”这是他最后的抵抗。  
伊斯坎达尔听完便将人打横抱起，大步流星地向着卧室走去...

只是几行文字，便看得韦伯红了脸，作为文中的当事人之一，韦伯虽然的确对伊斯坎达尔有着一些情愫，却从来没有过这样的欲求，至少在他清醒的时候。但不知道为何他的鼠标已经滑到了右上角的收藏键，“咔哒”是左键清脆的点击声，灰色的小星星被点亮。  
之后他几乎每周都会等这位名为“神威车轮”的ID更新。逐渐地他被文章里伊斯坎达尔对韦伯的追求所吸引，一边想着对方要是真的这样追求自己大概自己早就同意了吧，哪还能像文章里写得那样矜持而冷淡呢。  
后来他自己也写起了一些文章，大多是叙述着韦伯对伊斯坎达尔的憧憬与追求，至少在小说里他希望自己能鼓起勇气追求一下对方。他自己的ID是“无尽之海”，但因为文章大多是悲剧结尾，所以逐渐被人叫做“无尽之刀”。

在私人酒局。  
伊斯坎达尔和韦伯说的金闪闪是M出版社的新任董事长，他那拗口的原名是吉尔伽美什。因为一直以来都是一副花钱大手大脚的样子，喜欢穿戴一些华丽的宝石配饰而被伊斯坎达尔戏称为金闪闪。  
“哼，所以caster那小子，竟然以赶稿这样粗劣的理由拒绝了我的酒会？”吉尔不满地喝着杯中的红酒。  
这场私人酒局来的都是私底下与他相熟的友人，除了伊斯坎达尔以外还有阿尔托莉雅和迪卢木多。他们偶尔会在一起线上的跑团游戏，韦伯的人物卡是法师，所以便获得了caster这样的代号。  
“比起小子的没来，余倒是更加惊讶saber会答应来。”伊斯坎达尔摸了摸下巴上的胡子，这位严厉的阿尔托莉雅小姐因为一次访谈直播上金闪闪开了一个“如果答应和本王交往，本王就同意将你的出道小说再版发行。”这样恶劣玩笑而当众扇了对方一巴掌。直播间一瞬间炸开了锅，观看直播的粉丝纷纷表示阿尔托莉雅的作风令人钦佩，并开始叫她女王大人。  
虽然一巴掌之后开玩笑的那一方非常郑重地对其进行了道歉，并再版很快小说，但坊间传闻阿尔托莉雅本人拒绝私下里与这位董事长再有单独来往。不过还有少数粉丝表示，这样的cp很好吃。  
“我本来是不想来的，但实在不好回绝lancer的邀请。”阿尔托莉雅端坐在一旁喝着杯中的红酒，一方面，她心里虽然对当时那巴掌有些过意不去，但又觉得对方恶劣的态度是应该得到教训。另一方面，其实这次酒局本身是想组一次线下跑团，但因为caster没能出席不得不搁置了。  
“哼，那我倒是要谢谢你了，lancer。”吉尔伽美什瞥了眼坐在阿尔托莉雅身边的迪卢木多，这位先生可以算是出版社里最年轻有为的编辑。阿尔托莉雅就是他主要负责的作者之一。  
“哪里，只是误会都消解了，又何必要再纠结呢。Saber的文字明明每次都给人豁然开朗的感觉，可本人却偶尔会扭捏起来呢。”迪卢木多笑了起来，他是个极为英俊的年轻人，若是不做编辑去做模特大概也能大获成功吧。  
“lancer，是你太抬举我了。明明当年我只是一个住在乡下的小女孩，是你特地跑来找我还说要帮我把小说出版，我的文章才能被这么多人看到。”听到自家责编的夸奖阿尔托莉雅不好意思地低下了头。  
“说起来，rider，你写的那几本爱情小说没想到卖得那么好。我还以为你不喜欢那些男女的纠结。”吉尔伽美什又把话题落到了伊斯坎达尔身上。说的是他以亚历山大为笔名出版的小说，原本只是写作的空隙里作为娱乐写的玩意，却被责编赫菲看到，拿到编辑部里讨论了一下结果就开始了两篇完全不同风格小说的同时连载，还为此另配了一名责编负责。  
“虽说换了笔名，以后如果有签售会怎么办？”这样问的是迪卢木多，考虑到伊斯坎达尔一直是连在战史类小说，突然连载爱情小说会受到部分读者的抵触，就干脆换了个笔名假装是个新人作者的身份。  
“不开不就行了。”伊斯坎达尔想得十分简单，这本身就是他为了放松才写的，虽然他倒是很愿意为思春期的少女们谱写美妙动人的恋爱挽歌。  
“呵，你知不知道你一句不开，我要少赚多少万。”吉尔伽美什不满地瞥了一眼伊斯坎达尔。  
“金闪闪你又不缺钱。”伊斯坎达尔答得极快，若不是因为签售会能当面和自己的读者互动，他可能一个签售会都不会开。  
“说回作品本身，我当时读的时候也没有想到竟然是您写的文章，”阿尔托莉雅打断了这场金钱的对话，“少女的心思如此细腻真切，我还以为会是个女作家呢。”  
“少女就应该像花朵一样被温柔的对待啊。”伊斯坎达尔说着便将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，“好像也不玩了，余还有事得先回去了。”  
“竟然还有别的事情能够比喝酒还重要？你别也拿写稿做借口搪塞我。”吉尔伽美什虽然这样说着却没有过多的阻拦，毕竟酒已经喝到微醺，线下跑团也没有组成，酒局也只得在这里散席。

回到家中。  
伊斯坎达尔打开了自己的台式电脑，登录了某个RPS论坛，今天是他每周在论坛上更新的日子。他正在连载一篇以自己和韦伯.维尔维特为cp的同人小说，这件事情已经持续了快一年。  
事情的起因倒是很有趣，大概是与韦伯认识了一年以后的某一天。与负责自己爱情小说的编辑托勒密突然聊起了韦伯，伊斯坎达尔一直想不明白为什么线上说话总是很亲切文质彬彬的韦伯在现实见面的时候要么冷若冰霜要么就是打完招呼马上就跑，一副不想再自己身边多待的样子。  
“难道是讨厌余吗？”伊斯坎达尔摸着胡子细细地思量此事。  
“老大，你是写恋爱写昏头了吗？”在一旁的托勒密是伊斯坎达尔的好友，同时是M出版社旗下某少女漫画编辑部的总编，考虑到小说后续想要找画师画成漫画连载，所以才由他负责。  
过了几天托勒密发来了一个网址过来，点开一看是个RPS论坛的分析帖，作者的ID是灰色兜帽，标题是分析韦伯老师对伊斯坎达尔深深隐藏的倾慕之情[多图预警]。“你是怎么看出来的？”带着这样的心情伊斯坎达尔开始浏览这篇高赞帖。  
帖子的开始是韦伯获得推理奖访谈的片段，当记者问他成为小说家的契机时，韦伯的答复是：在高中的时候就有写小说的想法，但却没有信心能够写好。当时读了一篇伊斯坎达尔先生获得新人赏时的访谈，访谈里的记者问他“有没有过写不下去的想法呢？”而他的回答却是“每时每刻都有，一边想着怎么也写不下去了，一边还在不停地写。一边反思自己写是不是不够好，一边又不断修改不断继续。当自己反应过来的时候故事就已经写下来了。”被这样的话深深打动，才鼓起勇气来写作吧。  
而帖子的作者则在底下得出的结论是韦伯老师从高中起就知道伊斯坎达尔，且心里对他应当是极为仰慕的。之后的内容是韦伯在其他访谈中的记录，多多少少都会提到伊斯坎达尔的事情，一副伊斯坎达尔粉头的样子。再后面是一些两人的同框照片，有些站得很远，有些站在一起，作者通过照片上韦伯细微的肢体语言得出他的心里对伊斯坎达尔的情愫，但一直被自己死死压抑的结论。  
...  
7楼：楼主你是什么天使放大镜吗？  
8楼：韦伯老师每次和伊斯坎达尔老师在一起都像大家闺秀一样，又温柔又体贴。  
9楼：对对，韦伯老师还会注意伊斯坎达尔老师的杯子里是不是有水。  
10楼：对啊，明明是伊斯坎达尔老师的头号粉丝，但每次被记者问道是不是喜欢老师的时候还要打马虎眼说只是喜欢作品本身。  
11楼：韦伯老师就是傲娇啦。  
12楼：楼上你不要说穿啊。233333  
...  
“原来是这样吗？”抱着这样的心态伊斯坎达尔又看了几眼论坛里的别的帖子，零星有几篇同人文，抱着好奇的心思点进去看了看却发现都把自己写成了霸道总裁似的形象。明明金闪闪才更适合这种人设吧，想到这里竟然有了一些不如自己来写的念头，再之后就一发不可收了。

过了2个小时伊斯坎达尔将这周的更新写完并点击发送，他的这篇连载陆陆续续也有了十几万字，想着如果写完了不如拿给托勒密看看，或许出版了也不错就是名字得稍微改改。他准备关机前重新刷新了一边论坛的首页，此时ID为“无尽之海”的作者更新了。  
这是他这半年以来会看的唯一一个同人作者，更新的时间极不固定，每次都是万字左右的短篇，每次都是悲剧的结尾，但伊斯坎达尔还是很喜欢那些故事。虽然心里想着如果韦伯能追求自己的话肯定立马就答应并好好宠爱他，哪里会像故事里那样完全get不到对方的追求。  
果然这次的更新也是个感伤的故事，底下一片“呜呜呜，我的眼泪不值钱。”，“不愧是你，无尽之刀太太。”“太太，求求你了，让他们好吧。”  
少有的伊斯坎达尔留下了一句评论，便关机了。

在公寓里。  
“滴滴滴滴。”以为是自己的手机闹钟响了，韦伯从被窝里伸出一只手去摁，又是一阵“滴滴滴滴”，这才摁亮手机屏，刺眼的液晶屏冷光照得他眼睛疼，是聊天室的消息。  
线上跑团室（5/6）  
9：05  
Archer：caster，本王命令你今晚来参加酒局。  
Saber：archer你不要这么为难他，截稿日是非常辛苦的。  
Archer：哼，很不幸saber，这小子昨晚说谎，他的稿子昨晚10点就送到编辑部校对了。  
Lancer：董事长，您这是不是属于滥用职权。  
Rider：哈哈哈哈哈，小子那你难逃魔掌了，昨晚金闪闪可是很想开线下跑团的。  
Archer：听到没有，caster，不然你的小说就别想出版了。  
Lancer：董事长，您这真的属于滥用职权。  
9：10  
非常抱歉，我今晚会出席的。：Caster  
Archer：很好。  
9：15  
Saber：那又要麻烦恩奇都来做主持人了。  
Archer：没关系哦，我很喜欢上帝视角。（这里是手机没电的恩奇都~）  
Lancer：......，虽然现在不太合适，但麻烦您的稿子也不要拖太久。  
Archer：你在说什么lancer，我不知道哦。  
Lancer：......，好吧我会晚上当面和您说的，恩奇都老师。  
9：20  
Rider：小子，余很期待晚上和你见面哦。

“啊————！”韦伯将头蒙在枕头里发出宛如要世界崩塌的哀嚎，“要怎么和王者在一起相处2个多小时啊！而且还有可能会更久！啊————心脏会爆炸的啦！”男人在被子里折腾了一阵，过了一会他探出头翻起了手机，昨晚“神威车轮”应该更新了，这样想着他点进了RPS论坛。  
“...伊斯坎达尔捧起韦伯的脸，他们痴缠地吻在一起，舌与舌交缠，津液顺着口角的缝隙流淌下来，滴落在他的锁骨上，晶莹的水痕在昏黄的灯光下泛着波光...”  
干嘛把一个吻写的这么色情啊，这样想着的韦伯红起了脸，但还是忍不住往下看。  
“一吻毕，韦伯的脸泛着红晕，湿漉漉的绿色眼眸看起来如同初生的幼鹿惹人怜爱。他少有地主动爬到伊斯坎达尔的身上，将人压在身下。纤细的手指开始解那一颗颗衬衣扣，并亲吻露出的肌肤...”  
我怎么可能敢去主动吻他啊，也太羞耻了吧。这样想着的韦伯还是无法控制自己下滑屏幕的手。  
“...暗红色的阴茎挺立着，前端分泌出清液打湿了韦伯圆润的屁股。肉粉色的小穴一张一合地要将硕大的阴茎吞吃进去，却因为没有多少经验而吃疼着不敢继续。伊斯坎达尔吻着韦伯泛红的耳尖，在他的耳边喊着他的名字，像是哄劝一般让人继续。湿热的小穴渐渐将肿胀的龟头包裹，肛口密布着神经末梢让快感激增，不受控制地想要收紧...”  
干嘛要把进入写的那么详细啊！韦伯感觉自己的脸红得发烫，不得不放下手机冷静一会才能继续。  
“...后穴已经习惯了阴茎的尺寸，韦伯下意识地扭了扭腰，手臂勾上伊斯坎达尔的脖子，一上一下地动了起来。后穴里的肠肉如同活了一般，肉粒摩擦着柱身，蹭过敏感处时控制不住地绞尽。快感让他的呻吟也变得甜美起来...”  
什么啊！我的心脏怎么可能能承受得住啊！这样想着，自己赤身裸体地跨坐在伊斯坎达尔身上的画面彻底从脑海里浮现出来。啊！韦伯.维尔维特，你冷静一点，这是同人文，你别想了！  
“伊斯坎达尔一脸魇足地看着身上人的服侍，但这还远远不够。他捉住了韦伯细瘦的腰肢，开始主导这场性事。伊斯坎达尔的腰开始顶动着，垂直的抽插让每一下都狠狠地撞在最深处，湿热的小穴被肏得软烂不堪，却又不由自主地吸着阴茎...”  
韦伯咽了咽口中的唾沫，羞耻心已经彻底被打碎，使他的眼睛如同被这些文字黏住一般。  
“最后，精液射入已经失去感觉的小穴里，将它灌满。阴茎撤出时小穴还下意识地收了收，软肉如同挽留般抖动，让人想要立刻开始下一局。”  
果然还是太羞耻了！这样想着的韦伯翻了个身准备起床，却发现自己的下身不知何时已经硬了。“啊！————韦伯.维尔维特你就是个笨蛋。”他喊着一头栽回床上。

处理完的韦伯重新看了看文章底下的评论，除了“我和我朋友都好了。”以外就是对车轮太太实至名归的赞美。而后他翻了下自己文章的留言记录，其中一条来自“神威车轮”。  
00：31  
106楼  
神威车轮：为什么太太每次都让韦伯这样求而不得呢？我觉得伊斯坎达尔不像是这么迟钝且冷淡的人啊。  
“因为你脑子里那个的伊斯坎达尔热情又体贴，还是个性欲狂啊。”这样想着的韦伯撇了撇嘴，可明明他亲眼见到伊斯坎达尔虽然亲切却总是有一种王者的风范让他不敢多靠近。  
回复神威车轮：我觉得那样厉害的人，大概不会回头去看身后的事情吧。

在家中  
伊斯坎达尔发完聊天室的信息以后就起床了，他整个上午都在查阅战争史的材料为后续的连载做准备。此时他的手机发出“叮咚”一声消息提示。  
看了眼无尽之海的回复之后，  
回复无尽之海：韦伯怎么能算是身后的人呢？  
他很少在论坛上和别人交流，唯独和这个无尽之海的ID会有只言片语的交谈，两人都对自己笔下的人物有着深刻的理解，虽然彼此都觉得对方有些OOC但还是很热衷阅读对方的文章。  
很快“叮咚”的一声，  
回复神威车轮：那样的人怎么可能能站在大帝身边啊。  
伊斯坎达尔不假思索地回复了对方，他不喜欢别人将韦伯的谦和理解成自卑。  
回复无尽之海：是太太你把韦伯理解得太自卑了。

“哈？他竟然觉得我把我理解得太自卑了？”这个世界上若是有谁能比自己更了解自己那才是不可思议吧，况且文里的自己好歹是鼓起勇气去追求了啊。这样想着韦伯的手指戳着手机屏幕开始打字。  
回复神威车轮：我倒是觉得您把伊斯坎达尔写得太主动了。  
“那个人才不可能开着车来带我去看什么大海，也不可能那么主动地向我表白，要是那样的话，我怎么可能还在这里啊。”这样想着的韦伯决定不再理会论坛的消息，他的推理连载刚结束完一段高潮，下个月的连载是案件的收尾和一个新案子的初始，并准备加入新人物。韦伯目前的想法是要写一个对埃尔梅罗二世过分崇拜的少年，可能会有些欢脱的气质，毕竟主角埃尔梅罗二世就和他本人一样沉默又少语。

伊斯坎达尔看了眼对方的回复，却不知道怎么回复了。  
“太主动了。”他倒是想这么主动，但现实里每次韦伯看到他就搞得和“小鸡快跑”一样。聚会倒还好，每次都很有礼貌地过来打招呼。如果是聚餐就会选择坐在某个角落里，也从来不会参加下一轮续摊。要是突然单独相处，这小子绝对会在五分钟之内找个借口溜走。一开始在线上一起玩跑团时也是毕恭毕敬的样子，到最后搞得金闪闪都受不了，才勒令他不许再用敬语。然后呢，还是一副紧张的样子，最后还是迪卢木多想出了直接叫代号的方法才好了很多。  
光看小说的话谁也想不到能写出如此严谨缜密推理的人在现实反而这样慌慌张张，一想到究竟哪一面才是真实的韦伯，伊斯坎达尔就对这个小子越来越感兴趣。不由自主地想多多看到他，明明和别人说话的时候都是一副镇定自若的样子，偶尔还会开玩笑甚至自嘲。  
为什么到了自己跟前就这么紧张呢？

此时在两人不知道的情况下论坛里发生了如下对话。  
107楼：楼上是两个太太吵起来了吗？  
108楼：楼上你不要瞎带节奏，太太们只是在讨论人物性格。  
109楼：复议楼上。  
110楼：复议复议楼上。  
...  
115楼：110开始禁止套娃，不然我要喊管理员了。  
116楼  
灰色兜帽：其实我倒觉得无尽之海太太的韦伯还蛮符合我心里的韦伯的。虽然求而不得这点我也很难过...  
117楼：散了吧，楼上分析帝发话了。  
118楼  
今天马其顿有王妃了吗：说到底这些都是诸位的妄想吧。  
119楼：楼上你什么意思，还有马其顿今天又王妃了吗？  
120楼  
今天马其顿有王妃了吗：回复楼上：没有。我的意思是现实里两个人的交流其实很少，你们怎么揣测都不可能是本人的想法吧。  
121楼：同人本来就是这样啊，楼上你那么有意见可以不看啊。  
122楼  
今天马其顿有王妃了吗：我不是有意见，我只是就事论事。  
123楼  
灰色兜帽：马其顿桑说得也有道理呢，但我总觉得韦伯老师大概喜欢伊斯坎达尔老师呢。  
124楼  
今天马其顿有王妃了吗：嗯，你的分析帖我看了，的确有点道理，但总觉得缺少实质证据。  
125楼：说起来楼上你这个ID，我怎么觉得你是大帝唯粉。  
126楼  
金银妖瞳：@今天马其顿有王妃了吗 上班摸鱼。  
127楼  
今天马其顿有王妃了吗：@金银妖瞳 很不幸我今天调休。  
128楼  
金银妖瞳：@今天马其顿有王妃了吗 祝你被临时叫回去加班。  
129楼：2333楼上两位太好笑了吧。

在公寓内  
韦伯再次看论坛的时候已经被这串对话搞得不明所以，灰色兜帽的分析帖他是看过，当时一边看一边背后冒冷汗，“要是被本人发现了就完蛋了！”之后他在和伊斯坎达尔相处的时候就更加谨慎了。就在这个时候，  
130楼  
神威车轮：我们没有吵架，只是觉得无尽之海太太的故事能是GE就更好了。  
GE啊，这种单相思这么可能会有好结果呢，这样想着的韦伯不自觉地回复了对方。  
回复神威车轮：对不起，我现在还想不出能GE的故事。  
回复无尽之海：太太您只要让伊斯坎达尔回应韦伯的感情就是GE了。  
回复神威车轮：对不起，想不出伊斯坎达尔回应的样子。  
131楼：...为什么感觉太太们对话，就和神威车轮太太文里，大帝和韦伯的相处方式一模一样。  
132楼：楼上你是天才！（大喊

看到此处时韦伯感想解释什么，聊天室的消息声又“滴滴滴”地响了起来。

线上跑团室（6/6）  
14：34  
Archer：caster为了避免你一会再找借口开溜，我已经安排托勒密去接你了。  
Lacner：替托勒密默哀半分钟。  
Rider：可余早就让托勒密来接余了啊。  
Archer：哼，本王已经知道了，所以托勒密会先去接你，再去接caster。  
Rider：哦，原来如此！那小子我们一会见！  
Archer：caster，别已读不回假装没看见！  
14：40  
我说了我这次会出席的...：Caster  
Archer：哼，本王要确保一切万无一失，完美进行。  
Saber：我倒是希望你在工作上也能有这样的心态。  
Archer：什么？Saber？你是看不起本王吗？  
主持人：你已经翘掉好几次董事会了。  
Lancer：......

133楼  
无尽之海：和文章不相关的回复我会联系管理员稍后删除。这边有事要先走了。  
134楼：这个点有事，太太是要出门约会吗？  
回复134楼：不是约会，只是去新都跑一个线下团，一会有人来接。  
135楼：唉，说起来现在这个很火诶，新都那边开了一家超豪华的新店。  
136楼  
神威车轮：是吗？我今晚也和人约在新都跑团，一会还要去接个朋友。  
137楼：诶两位太太不会那么巧在一起跑团吧。  
138楼  
今天马其顿有王妃了吗：@金银妖瞳 你这个女巫！我被大老板叫去当司机了！  
139楼  
金银妖瞳：@今天马其顿有王妃了吗 喜闻乐见，不会叫你送人去新都跑团吧？  
140楼  
今天马其顿有王妃了吗：@金银妖瞳 你怎么知道？算了不说了要来不及了。  
141楼：  
金银妖瞳：@今天马其顿有王妃了吗 白痴走之前你看看楼上。  
142楼：感觉@今天马其顿有王妃了吗 可能看不到了。  
143楼  
灰色兜帽：最近跑团真的很火呢，我刚才还看见金先生的社交平台说晚上在新都组了跑团的局，好像还邀请了韦伯老师和伊斯坎达尔老师呢。  
144楼：...不会这么巧都去新都的一家店吧，我记得那家店要提前好几天预约的。  
145楼：兜帽大佬您快看看楼上啊，快给分析分析！楼上是什么情况啊，太太们到底是不是去一个局啊。  
146楼：求分析！  
147楼：世界需要兜帽大佬啊！  
灰色兜帽：就算你们这说，我也不可能...  
148楼  
神威车轮：Caster，今晚余要对你实施掠夺。  
149楼:Caster? 余？什么情况。兜帽大佬，快来救救我们吧。  
150楼：世界需要兜帽大佬啊。  
151楼：Caster好像是韦伯老师跑团的职业呢，不知道是不是巧合。  
152楼：...不，这不是真的。  
17：00该帖已被帖主删除

当韦伯反应过来的时候，他慌不择路地先选择将帖子删除，而当他在想着该怎么躲过今晚的跑团局才好时门口的电铃声已经响起。  
“Caster，余来对你实施掠夺了！”


End file.
